Sierra Jensen
Sierra Jensen is a kind, caring, occasionally emotional person. She is always daring and cares for her friends. Sierra is usually the brave one compared to her sister Tawni. Quick Sierra Facts: Birthdate: November 14 First Appearance: A Promise Is Forever Last Appearance: Cottage by the Sea Hair Color: Curly blonde Full name: Sierra Mae Jensen Love interests: Jorden Bryce (Husband) Drake (ex-boyfriend) Paul Mackenzie (ex-boyfriend?) Friends: Randy Jenkins, Amy Degrassi, Christy Miller, Katie Weldon, Tracy, Doug, Todd Spencer Age:20 Gender: Female Home: Maui, Hawaii (currently) Portland, Oregon(formerly) Rancho Corona college campus (formally), Brazil (formally) Only you Sierra Sierra was always the bold, free spirited type. Until she met Paul. While in England, she had easily made friends with Katie and Christy, two girls who were older than her and were in England at the time too. She had always found herself asking who would love her, and when she met Paul, her heart raced. But was it just her over reactive emotions? She had just moved from Northern California to Portland, Oregon. Paul should've been long gone from her mind. But, somehow, he made it to that secret corner of her heart. In your dreams In Book 2, Sierra Jensen is looking for a job. Now that she has new friends, including Randy and Amy, she's ready to move on with her relationship with Paul as well. However, it starts getting difficult when she's left alone with Grannna Mae for the weekend. Sierra spends each and every night with her grandmother until she recovers from her surgery. Unexpectantly, flowers from Paul arrive at the hospital. Don't you wish As Easter Break is around the corner, Sierra decideds that she wants to spend the week with her friends Christy Miller and the rest of the gang down in southern California. However, Sierra feels like her whole vacation is going to be ruined when her sister Tawni wants to come along. In many cases, Tawni's always been the irresistable one, which Sierra feared would become a problem. Then, adding to all the uncomfortablness, Sierra feels that she's the only one without a boyfriend once Tawni starts to show interest in Paul's brother, Jeremy. Christy has Todd, Doug has Tracy, and Katie is starting to show a budding intrest in Antonio, but is she the only one alone? Close your eyes When Sierra goes to a homeless shelter for a school project, she realizes just how fortunate she is, and surprisingy, she finds Paul works there. But she starts to wonder what would happen with her relationship with her buddy Randy, and her friendship with Amy if she continued pursuing a relationship with Paul? When she goes to a concert with Randy, Sierra's eyes and heart are opened to her new friendships and new relationships. Without a doubt Sierra's summer schedule looks great now that she's finished with her junior year of high school. Her schedule includes breezing through the summer with many thoughts about Paul, who had gone to Scottland. It also includes a nice backpacking trip with her buddies Randy and Amy, and her brother Wes. However, when Drake starts going out with Amy's crush Drake, she notices that all her friendships, including that of Randy and Amy, are strained. With this ring '' Sierra takes the time off from work at Mama Bear's to attend the wedding that she has been waiting for- Doug and Tracy's! Sierra ponders on love and first kisses once her dad gave her a purity ring. But when Amy becomes too involved with Nathan, a guy from work, Sierra wonders if she can convince Amy that purity is something worth celebrating. ''Open your heart During a trip to Europe with her good friend Christy Miller, Sierra meets a dark eyed Russian named Alex. Sierra decides to give her new friendship with Alex a chance to grow, and maybe a little more. However, Christy's aunt Marti disagrees with Sierra's relationship with Alex and is determined to fizzle down the sparks between the two. Sierra realizes how precious life really is and when it's time to open your heart after a terrifying incident on the train tracks suddenly becomes real to her. Time will tell Sierra is finally entering her senior year of high school, and she's ready to resolve her problems with Amy. But Amy continues to avoid Sierra, and the school administration start coming down hard on her buddy Randy because of how long his hair is. Sierra must decide what's more important-her friends or following the rules. She also has to find a way to fix things with her friend, Amy, who still was not talking to her. Her first letter from Paul in a few weeks arrives, and she is sure that he is ready to move forward in their relationship. But are her emotions taking her too far? Now picture this Sierra's home is filled with guests for thanksgiving that just WON'T leave her alone, and all she wants to do is escape the rowdy noise of her thanksgiving kitchen. All Sierra wants to do is soak in every detail of the picture that Paul had sent to her. Sierra is addicted to making Paul a birthday gift, and is determined to snap a perfect picture to send to Paul. But a certain voice is nagging at the back of her head. Does God really want her ignoring her family members just to form a picture perfect relationship with Paul? Hold on Tight Sierra is excited to join her brother Wes and her friends Amy, Randy and Vicki. But Sierra is upsetted when an annoying nuisance named Warner joins them on the long road trip to visit a university in Southern California, Rancho Corona. But when the trip is full of more tosses and turns than she had expected, she has to learn to hold on tight and trust in God more than ever. Closer Than Ever Sierra gets excited when she hears that Paul might be coming back from Scottland for her high school graduation. Sierra spends every ounce of her time planning, since his visit has to be perfect. And even better, Sierra and Randy find out that they've been excepted into Rancho Corona university! But her spirits are set down once she realizes that her friend Vicki hadn't gotten her acceptance letter yet. Sierra worries that she and her friends might not be able to attend the same college together. But the worst has yet to come on graduation day- Paul's plane from Scotland has crashed and there has only been 3 survivors. Sierra realizes that she needs to lean on God and trust him even more once she fears the worst. Take My Hand Sierra is starting college, and Tawni's boyfriend, Jeremy, has proposed to her! As the Jensen and Mackenzie families come together to celebrate, Sierra's excitment grows when she realizes that she and Paul will finally be face to face for the first time in one whole year! But their reunion leads to Paul's misunderstanding and Sierra starts college hurt and confused. It feels like her good friends Christy Miller and Katie Weldon are the only ones that can help her face a hard decision. Todd And Christy: The College Years Sierra is mentioned often in Todd and Christy the college years. Sierra decides to go on a missions trip in Brazil also during this series. Sierra and Katie are mentioned as some of Christy's closests friends throughout the series *Sierra is barely mentioned in the Katie Weldon series because she's in Brazi